


When Wet

by Ray_Writes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: They neverintendto get carried away.





	When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> No real explanation for this. Just kinda wanted to write something with the two of them and it was raining really hard the other night. Hopefully people enjoy!

“You know, I’m starting to rethink the leather.”

Oliver turned his head towards the door he was leaning against. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh. Maybe leggings would be better.”

“Not as tough though.”

“What’s  _ tough,” _ Laurel replied, and he could hear sounds of struggle through the door now. “Is trying to get these down my legs when they’re sopping wet.”

He hummed in acknowledgement. That had been a problem for him once or twice in the past. Tonight, Laurel had been the one unfortunate enough to get caught in the rain. She’d been stationed on the roof and had had little to no shelter. It hadn’t helped that the weather had called for clouds with no rain, either, and had caught them all unawares.

“You need any help?” Thea called from the next changing stall over. Their base had only had enough space to put two in. John had already taken his turn and headed home to his family for the night. Oliver was waiting for one to open up, but it looked like he still needed to provide a daring rescue this evening.

He turned and tapped on the door. “Here, let me in. I’ll help.”

He heard the click of the lock, and he pushed the door open to step inside, shutting it behind him.

Laurel had already removed her jacket and gloves and wiped both down with the towel he’d brought her, by the looks of it. Her hair was a tousled mane hanging over one shoulder as well. She’d set her boots aside and had her pants unzipped, but her hips were getting in the way.

It didn’t help that even on an ordinary night, the Black Canary pants were just...tight. Not that he was complaining. He’d been caught staring at them more than once.

Oliver licked his lips. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Laurel tugged once more with a little wriggle to it that was both adorable but somehow unbelievably appealing. “You got any tricks of the trade?”

“Just one. Gravity.” He stepped closer in the cramped space and got down on a knee. His hands pinched around the ankles and gave a small tug. There was a little give. He reached a little higher and did the same. Incrementally was the best way this was going to work.

“Um, Ollie,” said Laurel. Her fingers touched at his shoulder.

But Thea’s voice distracted him. “I’m all done, so I’m gonna go wait in the car.”

“Okay, we’ll be out in a bit,” Oliver replied over his shoulder. His sister’s retreating footsteps were the only answer to that. He shifted his hands up further — and got bare skin.

Oh. He’d dragged Laurel’s underwear down with her pants. He glanced up with a sheepish grin and they both chuckled.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that.” His hands still hadn’t moved, his fingers starting to instinctively curl around the shape of her thigh and bum. Habits. “Although…”

“Ollie?”

He leaned forward, his lips brushing along just under the hem of her top. He felt the muscles in her abdomen jump for a moment at the contact.

“Don’t you think you should save this for the bedroom?” She still got flustered after all these years. He loved it.

“Well, I’m already on my knees.” Oliver went lower, trailing his nose through the light hair covering her mound. It was a little damp from the rain, and he was hoping it’d get wetter still.

“You were amazing tonight,” he breathed, then let his tongue out to lick at her folds.

Laurel hummed. Her hands reached down to cup the back of his head, but it wasn’t to stop him. Quite the opposite. “If I was so amazing, I think we can skip the teasing.”

“As you wish.” His hands moved, one to brace himself on her inner thigh and the other to help part those folds. Laurel leaned back against the wall of the stall and gave another pleasurable hum as his mouth really got to work.

She was warm and wet, too. That was growing. He lapped at it, letting the taste of her wash over his tongue and roll around in his mouth. It was like nectar, and he couldn’t have enough.

Her nails scratched lightly at the base of his neck, sending tingles down his spin. Laurel wouldn’t be the only one dealing with a tight pants situation before this was all over. He rubbed at her thigh, tracing circles and other random shapes. His other hand moved to her clit, much to her increased pleasure.

Oliver alternated between short, little licks and broader strokes with a flat tongue purposely without any rhythm in a way that he knew would keep bringing her right up to that edge without quite reaching it. One of her hands left his hair and he heard the  _ smack _ of it against the stall wall along with the frustrated huff that went along with it. He wasn’t really able to grin at the moment, but his amusement was there all the same. When she pushed her hips forward after one particularly broad stroke, he let up on the teasing and did as she clearly wanted.

Laurel kept trying to spread her legs wider but couldn’t with her feet still caught in the leather. She kicked around with one leg until it pulled free, and Oliver grabbed it midair to sling over his shoulder. He shifted his head to accommodate the new angle, and Laurel moaned long and full.

He glanced up and caught sight of her dragging one hand through her hair, the other teasing at a breast through the fabric of her halter top. Her lips were parted and eyes half-lidded as she cut him a look. “Don’t you dare stop now.”

_ God. _

He redoubled his efforts, teasing at her clit with two fingers while he sucked at her entrance. An ache was starting to build in his jaw, but it was so worth it. Especially to hear her voice like this, so needing and powerful all at once, and all for him.

“There, yeah. Please just —  _ ohhhh, _ I love you so much, Ollie. Ollie!”

She came with a scream and a shudder, and Oliver groaned deep in his throat as he felt it. He stayed with her through it, then sat back, kissing her thigh before helping her lower her leg back down. Then he licked his lips once again and wiped what was left off on the back of his hand.

Laurel panted with her eyes closed as she came down from her orgasm. Her hand found his cheek, which she caressed before reaching to pull him up to his feet, much to the benefit of his knees. He let himself be dragged in for a kiss that was as messy as it was gratifying. Oliver couldn’t help a hiss as one of her legs rubbed against his groin and the hardness that had formed.

“Uh-oh.” Laurel’s eyes opened and her grin was pure lasciviousness as she eyed him up and down. “Someone still needs to get out of his gear. Maybe I should help you.”

As wonderful as that sounded, he remembered: “Thea’s waiting for us.”

Laurel’s pout lasted for just a moment. “Then we’ll make it quick.” She grabbed hold of his jacket and turned them both around, kicking her pants fully out of the way. She kissed him again, catching at his bottom lip with her teeth like she always did, and then sank down, which was a sight that nearly undid him all on its own.

“It might wound my pride, but I think we can manage that.”


End file.
